


意外

by Someone1433



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Play, Come Eating, Foot Jobs, M/M, Stranger Sex, 舔肛, 足交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone1433/pseuds/Someone1433
Summary: 性成癮巴納x也不是正常人的丹帝關於丹帝出差一個月的小故事攻受不太好分，偏向肉體kbdn精神dnkb，希望不管你是哪一派的都能試著接受看看ＸＤ
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 9





	意外

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pptaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/gifts).



> 文中巴納的姿勢可以參考：https://youtu.be/8xWch6lS6bo?t=248（4:07）
> 
> 標籤不想標太多怕破梗，總之不是一篇清純的肉文，不能接受請按叉。

「哈、啊——丹、丹帝！」

丹帝出差一個月回來，看到的就是這樣一個驚人的畫面。

工作提早完結，丹帝便訂了最早的機票趕回家。本來想著要給奇巴納一個驚喜而沒有要對方來接機（要不以丹帝迷路的前科奇巴納是不可能放心的），結果剛開了家門，臥室裡就傳來了過於黏膩的呻吟聲。自家戀人和一位陌生的男子做得正歡，奇巴納被操的整個人都陷進了被窩裡，還能聽到整張床發出咿咿啊啊的搖晃聲。

奇巴納的雙手高舉過頭，被一紅黑條紋的領帶綁在床頭。他人是全裸躺在被褥上被壓著的，而那陌生人則是開了褲頭，襯衫仍套在上半身，抱著奇巴納猛幹。

興許是被嚇傻了，丹帝的第一個反應竟不是什麼激烈的情緒，而是鬼使神差的注意到，這人的皮膚和奇巴納一樣黑。

奇巴納也完全沒意料到丹帝會在這時回家，整個人緊張的屁眼一縮，惹得那位陌生人忍不住發出「啊——」的一聲讚嘆。

此時那人終於注意到了丹帝的存在。

「喲。這不是你的小男友嗎。」他對著緊張的奇巴納說到，絲毫沒有因為這微妙的場面而尷尬。他甚至轉頭看向丹帝，咧嘴一笑放慢了抽插的速度。「你這男友真是極品的騷貨啊，操起來真他媽的爽。」

「丹帝、丹帝，對不——嗚！」

奇巴納其實看不太清楚丹帝的表情。他不知道對方是因為受到的驚嚇太過刺激所以還沒反應過來，又或是已經氣到說不出話。老實說，他很害怕，所以下意識地以那人壓在自己身上擋住視線為由，說服自己不要去面對丹帝的表情。他嘗試著出口道歉，也意思意思的想要把對方從自己身上推開，奈何深陷於激烈的情事中讓他的思緒有些混屯，況且雙手被綁著、兩腿大開的姿勢並不好使力，在對方用力一頂時他也只能發出一聲嗚咽。

他知道自己把事情搞砸了。好不容易性成癮的問題在丹帝耐心的陪伴下有些緩解，至少他不會一天不幹砲就覺得渾身發癢，可這次的出差實在是太長了，再加上時差的關係兩人根本無法好好視訊，他努力熬到了月底終究還是忍不住。

「喂喂喂，」那人用力打了一下奇巴納的屁股。「別分心啊，早點完事你就能早點回歸你男友的懷抱裡了，不是嗎？而且——」那人壞笑的瞄了丹帝一眼。「你男朋友竟然看你被別人操看到勃起了欸。真是個意外的驚喜。」

丹帝從進房後就盯著奇巴納看，一直沒出聲。他覺得自己該生氣，卻好像也沒多憤怒。一開始確實有些不敢置信，可他好像也淡然地接受了這一切，沒什麼過激反應。

嗯⋯⋯除了下體勃起以外。

「欸，你該不會是對黑屌特別感興趣吧？你現在可是有兩個可以享受喔——不過我的這根被你的小婊子夾得真緊，短時間內沒辦法服侍你抱歉啊哈哈哈。

至於他的嘛⋯⋯我還想再多玩一點，要不⋯⋯我讓他用腳幫你打？」

說完，那人似乎有些得意洋洋於自己的鬼點子，竟把奇巴納翻到側身讓他向著丹帝，甚至還貼心的替奇巴納將右腳指引到丹帝的胯下。然而奇巴納不敢面對丹帝，於是選擇掩耳盜鈴的把頭埋進枕頭裡，逃避心態很濃。可當他的腳觸碰到丹帝凸起的胯下時，他幾乎是著了魔似的忍不住開始摩擦，同時也有點小人心態的希望這樣的動作能稍微討好丹帝。

丹帝確實被他弄的有感覺了，卻異常的冷靜。太過冷靜了。平時深陷情慾總是被奇巴納牽著鼻子走的他，此刻竟像一顆大樹一樣佇立在原地，絲毫不動。若不是奇巴納早已被情慾沖昏了頭，他現在肯定被丹帝的氣場嚇得直發抖。

其實奇巴納的雙腳也確實在顫慄著。只是不知道是因為害怕的緣故，又或是因為後庭被猛力幹到全身無力的緣故。秉持著小人心態，奇巴納沒有膽去看丹帝，於是他也只能舉著不穩的雙腳，試探性的摩娑著丹帝勃起的輪廓，偶爾將腳趾伸進褲頭裡，卻又在碰到陰毛處時馬上退縮。

啪啪啪的節奏變得越來越快，那陌生人也發出了幾聲滿意的低吟。正當那人準備用手去摸摸奇巴納可憐的陰莖時，丹帝終於開了金口。

「別碰他。」丹帝的聲音毫無感情。

「喲，終於有反應啦，美人。」那人調侃，手卻乖乖地收回。反正他自己爽到就好，奇巴納怎麼樣他可沒那麼多心力去管。「喂小騷貨，你連人家褲子都沒脫下，服務也太不周到了吧。」說完又刻意將整根抽出狠力桶入。

「呼⋯⋯啊——！」奇巴納很難受得挺著腰，早已完全勃起甚至流著前液的陰莖沒有受到期望的照顧，讓他渾身虛脫地顫抖著。他很想要主動去磨蹭對方的下腹來獲得滿足，可身體卻彷彿被上了鎖似的，他知道丹帝正在旁邊觀看，根本放不開身軀去做如此淫蕩的事，深怕把丹帝惹得火上加火。

倒是，有了那陌生人的支持，奇巴納下意識的更大膽去試探丹帝，右腳全部五指都觸到了對方濃密的毛髮。沒有感受到丹帝的阻力，他開始用左腳配合著往下拉，直到丹帝的陰莖彈出打到了他腳踝。雖然還是不敢看丹帝，但奇巴納卻努力讓自己稍微清醒一點，把專注力都放在取悅丹帝上，而不是自己的慾望。他一會兒用腳縫去套弄對方，一會兒用雙腳的腳底板夾擊磨蹭，一會兒又用腳後跟較粗糙的皮膚去搓弄對方的龜頭。

幸好那陌生人也深陷激情中，沒有注意到奇巴納的分心。他只是全力的操著奇巴納，猛烈地擺動自己的腰臀，直到他發出長吁一歎，舒爽的射在奇巴納體內。沒有達到高潮的奇巴納很清楚的感受到一股股溫流射入自己體內，那人一點也不急著抽離，而是很耐心的等到自己的喘息平靜，才拍拍奇巴納的屁股示意他夾好，慢慢拔出。

那人也真不知道哪來的勇氣，在拉上褲鏈後，竟不知死活得去勾搭一旁平靜地令人寒顫的丹帝。

「我現在有空了，要換我服侍你嗎，小美人？」那人扯開一邊嘴，傾身在丹帝耳旁笑著說。

說時遲，那時快，在丹帝能夠給出回覆以前，奇巴納已經氣得發出一聲怒吼，猛得揮動左腳，朝那人脖頸處狠力一劈。

然而，更讓人意想不到的是，一直沒有什麼動作的丹帝，居然瞬間出手抓住了奇巴納的腳踝，反應如此迅速。

其實依照奇巴納的力量，他完全可以掙脫丹帝的桎梏直接踢向那人。可是他太熟悉那手的觸感了，在大腦都沒反應過來之前，他身體自行的就封印了所有動作。那可是他犧牲一切都願意拼命去愛護的人，他根本不敢冒險去傷到丹帝。

奇巴納瞬間卸了力氣，打了個寒顫。

「你走吧。」丹帝對那陌生人說，語氣依舊平淡。

剛剛的事件都只是一瞬間的事，那人卻慢半拍的這才意識到自己從鬼門關奪回一命。他嚇得從門外溜走，並祈禱自己不會再遇到這兩位瘟神。

而奇巴納則是覺得房間裡的溫度又降了一度。剛剛因為自己大幅的動作，原本留在腸道裡的白稠黏液不小心流了出來，在奇巴納黝黑的皮膚上呈現明顯的對比。他的腳還被丹帝扣在高空，性器半勃的躺在兩腿間。他全身又開始不受控的顫抖，但如果有人現在問他，他到底在怕什麼，他肯定沒辦法明確說出來，這情況讓他大腦完全無法運作。

丹帝只是目不轉睛地看著奇巴納。他也在消化自己的情緒。或許有些慍怒，尤其是在看到精液淌流出奇巴納後穴的那一刻，但那情緒很快地就消失了。更多的是匍匐在暗林中蠢蠢欲動的慾望，而面前的奇巴納也像隻受驚的大型野獸一樣瑟瑟發抖，臉依然埋在枕頭裡不願看他。於是丹帝動了抓著奇巴納腳踝的手臂，把對方的腳拉回自己的胯下。

大概是被嚇著的原因，奇巴納的四肢很涼。所以當他的冰冷的腳再次碰到對方硬燙的尤物時，他畏縮了一下。

「丹、丹帝。」從奇巴納嘴裡出來的每個音節都在寒慄。他終於和丹帝的視線對上，可他一動也不敢動，只是僵在床上等待丹帝的下一步。

「繼續啊，剛剛不是叫的很嗨嗎？」丹帝看著奇巴納說，臉上沒有怒意，只有漠然。

奇巴納讀不出丹帝的情緒。這樣的丹帝讓他很陌生。但他還是乖乖的動起了腳掌，努力套弄起來。至少丹帝勃起的性器讓他稍微安心一些，那是他熟悉的東西，也表示丹帝對自己還是抱有性慾。

從一開始僵硬的動作，到後來越來越熟練，奇巴納也開始更賣力的摩娑。他努力的去配合丹帝的喜好，刻意地用大拇指去刮對方的冠狀溝，也不忘用另一隻腳掌去揉一揉對方的陰囊。他自己的性器也逐漸復甦，整個人又開始難耐的挺腰。

可當房間裡開始漫佈自己的喘息聲時，丹帝那邊還是非常、非常的安靜。平時的丹帝很容易動情，現在如此冷靜的丹帝卻讓奇巴納再次緊張了起來。從前的丹帝聽到自己的喘息聲都會臉紅，他們倆做愛時也幾乎都是從頭幹話到尾，房間從沒有寂靜的一刻。黑霧開始在奇巴納腦中散佈開來，他被這陌生的感覺搞得眼角開始燒燙，他開始出現自己被關在一個黑暗小箱子裡的幻覺，思想越來越負面。

_丹帝肯定在生氣吧_ _⋯⋯_ _他會原諒我嗎？他還喜歡我嗎？他會不會嫌我髒？_ _⋯⋯_ _廢話。他當然覺得我髒。他要離開我了。他要離開我了。_

_他要離開我了。_

_他_ _⋯⋯_ _我能夠和他做最後一次嗎？_

他整個人絕望的閉上眼。丹帝要拋棄他了。那是他這輩子最害怕的夢魘。

心態開始崩潰，奇巴納開始不知所措的努力挽救，聲音都充滿了哭腔。「丹、丹帝，對不起，你狠力操我，把氣都發洩出來————求你⋯⋯求你操我，拜託。」 _就算是最後一次也好。_

丹帝沈默了一下，才緩緩開口說道：「你屁股裡都是別人的精液，你覺得我會想操你？」

奇巴納覺得自己沒有當下掉淚簡直是奇蹟。他移開了視線，根本不敢去面對丹帝眼中的嫌棄。這大概是他人生中第一次被人拒絕，可是連他自己都想嘲笑自己，對啊，這麼髒，丹帝怎麼可能想要？對方光是願意賞自己一眼都該偷笑了吧。

問題是，奇巴納還是很想、很想和丹帝做，哪怕最後一次也好。即便他現在整個人瀕臨崩潰的邊緣，他的性慾還是主宰了他的大腦，緊貼著他小腹的屌正催促著他去關照，奈何自己雙手被綁在了床頭，無法動彈。

「那⋯⋯我可以用口嗎？」奇巴納幾乎是急迫地追問。

丹帝挑了挑眉看他。「你覺得我還不夠了解你？你剛剛肯定先用嘴舔過他的了。」

奇巴納啞口無言。確實，他做的第一件事就是用牙齒解開對方的褲頭，去吸對方的屌。他太喜歡口腔被填滿的感覺了。丹帝這擺明了是對方碰過的地方他都不想碰。

就在奇巴納覺得自己真的要撐不住，眼淚差不多要落下時，丹帝移開了奇巴納的雙腳，走到床頭去解開他的手。

被丹帝碰到的那一剎那，奇巴納再次感覺到了希望，硬是把威脅著要奪眶而出的眼淚給壓制下來。可他原本以為丹帝是要讓他用手幫忙擼時，丹帝卻將他推到一邊，自己躺到了床上。

「你來幹我。你性器總是乾淨的吧。」

奇巴納愣了一秒，接著瘋狂點頭。他腦袋有一瞬間飄過「是不是最後一次丹帝在讓我」的想法，但很快地就被丹帝扯開襯衫領口的衝擊力給淹沒了。他的自制力一向在丹帝面前都被打了折， 大腦瞬間換了個模式，開關開啟，內心的那頭野獸瞬間醒了過來，就連瞳孔的神色都有些不同。

他急躁的扯開丹帝的上衣，也替他把褲子褪下扔到一旁。如果他還有多點理智的話，他應該要把節奏放慢，盡量去拖延這最後的饗宴。可他現在只是一心想吞了眼前這個人，他近乎粗暴的把對方的肌膚用自己冒著汗的手掌抹過，一遍一遍地去摩擦對方的體溫。

其實奇巴納很想要去舔去吸丹帝的肌膚，可是有鑒於對方方才的嫌棄，他用僅剩的理智警告自己不要衝動。他怕自己的舌頭一碰，丹帝就噁心的把自己推開，連碰都不願意碰他了。所以他只能用手去摸，不厭其煩地摸，且手勁在自己有意克制下還是很大。

從臉摸到脖頸，從脖頸下滑到胸，胸再移到腰，他一路往下摸。在他握上丹帝的性器上下套弄了幾下後，丹帝出言催促了。  
「快一點別摸蹭。」順便還將床頭的潤滑液遞給了他。

只是簡單的一句話，奇巴納感覺到自己的性器又漲了一圈。他情不自禁地笑著接過潤滑液，扭開瓶蓋倒在自己手指上。相較於剛剛急躁地撫摸，奇巴納倒是溫柔地替丹帝擴張，還不忘用另一隻手去安撫對方的性器。

待擴張的差不多之後，奇巴納抽出沾滿潤滑液的手套弄了幾下自己的陰莖，準備插入。丹帝則是被奇巴納弄得也激發出情慾，方才的冷冽稍稍減少了，在奇巴納龜頭抵住自己後庭挺入時，甚至發出了一聲喟嘆。

奇巴納在陰莖整根被溫熱的腸壁包圍後，彷彿開了葷般，雙瞳完全進入到對戰時的尖銳，像一頭猛獸一樣開始抽動著腰。他的右手放在丹帝的鎖骨下方，左手則是壓在丹帝的肩膀上，還順帶夾了幾根紫色髮絲在手指間。他指尖抓得很緊， 對方的身軀觸感絕對是天堂級別，不過於細緻卻依然滑順，完全克制不住地用指夾嵌入那柔嫩的皮膚裡。

奇巴納身軀貼得很近，所以隨著他來回抽插的動作，他的小腹也摩擦著丹帝的陰莖。沒有好好潤滑的陰莖摩擦下來有些不舒服，但是奇巴納很享受這樣的疼痛。這能讓他切身體會到丹帝就在自己身下，且對方硬挺的陰莖也表示自己仍然有點價值。

另一邊，丹帝看著奇巴納的眼神則是充滿了佔有慾。可惜奇巴納看不到丹帝的表情，因為他把頭放在丹帝的右側，低著頭盯著自己的左手根本不敢和丹帝對視。其實丹帝在奇巴納每次頂入時都會閉上眼發出低吟，只是下體撞擊的聲音太大，再加上奇巴納現在完全專注於抽插運動當中，而沒有注意到。丹帝把右手搭上奇巴納的後背，左手則伸到自己的下體開始摩挲。

奇巴納因下腹的摩擦而注意到了丹帝的動作，於是移動右手開始幫他打手槍。他抽插的頻率也開始增快，兩人的喘息聲沈重的交叉著，奇巴納卻始終覺得不夠、不夠、還不夠。

已毫無理智可言，奇巴納幾乎是用要把床震壞的猛力，粗暴地桶著。丹帝也沒有喊疼，放任奇巴納的不理智，也沒有想要去安撫平息這頭野獸的動作。

一直到奇巴納用拇指指尖刮了一下丹帝的馬眼，在丹帝「啊」的一聲縮緊肛門時，兩人才都被推向了高潮。奇巴納在即將射出的那一刻張嘴露出了虎牙，發出了一聲嘶啞的咆哮。他終於克制不住對上丹帝的金瞳，看向丹帝的眼神簡直就是野獸盯上了獵物、巨龍盯上了寶物。

丹帝被奇巴納毫無保留的眼神也驚得抖了一下，瞬間噴勃而出。他自己的精液沾滿了他和奇巴納的小腹，肛門正配合著高潮的餘韻一波一波的瑟縮著，也一波一波的吸取著奇巴納的精液。

射完精，丹帝正準備喘口氣休息時，奇巴納卻突然狂性大發。丹帝因口乾下意識的舔了舔下唇，這動作卻擊破了奇巴納最後一道防線，讓對方終於忍無可忍的去親吻丹帝。

他知道他這樣會把丹帝弄髒，可他真的、真的再也忍不住了。

與其說是親吻，不如說是廝殺。方才因為怕玷污了丹帝的奇巴納一直壓抑著自己，現在所有的防線卻全盤崩裂，他像一頭野獸一樣直接撲了上去。他先是伸舌探進對方的口腔，強硬地推開對方阻礙的舌頭，把丹帝的牙面都舔了一遍。然後他開始咬對方的唇，咬一會又鬆開轉成吸吮，飢渴的汲取對方的氣息。他在中途似乎有嚐到微鹹的體液，可他大腦已無法去分神處理這些訊息。

終於，丹帝因為喘不過氣來，大力推開了奇巴納。

然後奇巴納終於崩潰了。瞬間眼淚潰堤，肩膀劇烈的顫抖著。他好不容易繃住精神撐到現在，可當結束真的到來時，他整個人碎了滿地。這甚至不能算是個好結局，明明一直克制著，卻在最後一刻親了丹帝，把對方也弄髒了。他無力的壓在丹帝身上，將啜泣聲埋在對方的髮裡，彷彿哭了半個世紀那麼久。

「丹帝⋯⋯丹帝⋯⋯對不起，我好髒——」奇巴納不停的呢喃。他現在整個人都瘋了，他從來沒有打算在丹帝面前露出這麼狼狽的一面，可是當他必須要面對他此生的幸福即將離自己而去時，他什麼也不想管。

「巴納，你先起來一下。」丹帝似乎摸了摸奇巴納的頭，試圖去安撫他。

可是奇巴納毫無反應。他只是繼續毫無頭緒的呢喃，他用雙手抱住了丹帝，且越抱越緊，幾乎要把對方弄得窒息。

「巴納。」

奇巴納還是沒反應。

緊接著，丹帝有些粗魯地把奇巴納翻身，轉身壓在奇巴納上方。而在奇巴納都還沒反應過來之前，丹帝低頭含住了奇巴納的屌。

奇巴納這回是真的被嚇傻了，根本不知道該做何反應。由於剛才丹帝沒有事先灌腸清理，剛剛抽出的性器上沾了些許的糞便。可對方毫不在乎的整根吞入，甚至用舌根開始細心地舔舐，為他清理掉殘留的精液與糞渣。

奇巴納不可置信的看著丹帝。他好一陣子說不出話來，嘴巴張了又合，合了又張。等到大腦終於反應過來已經是幾分鐘之後的事，他才慢了好幾拍的想辦法推開丹帝的頭。

「丹帝，快停下。很髒，別——」

丹帝倒是抬起了頭，眼神深邃的望向奇巴納。

「不髒。」

然後就在奇巴納覺得自己今天已經受到足夠多的刺激時，丹帝居然低下頭去舔奇巴納的肛門。他甚至把舌頭伸進了穴道，刻意去吸取那殘留在奇巴納體內陌生人的精液。奇巴納被他搞得抑制不住的顫抖著，他的陰莖有再次抬頭的跡象，可他現在情緒亂得連自己都理不清。

奇巴納的手搭在丹帝的頭上，本意是想試圖推開對方，可是他被這情況震懾的完全使不上力。他不知道為什麼自己又開始不受控的啜泣。淫靡的水漬聲在房間裡響起，丹帝毫無克制的賣力去舔弄，舌頭一捲一捲的把精液勾出來吞下。他靈巧地用舌尖在肛門口處繞著圈，惹得奇巴納仰頭用力地吞著口水，喉結一股一股地跳動。丹帝不用特意去看也能想像出奇巴納的反應，嘴角不禁微彎。

丹帝意外的發現，他其實隱隱享受著奇巴納被其他人幹的場景。因為有對比才有差別，他近乎病態的貪戀那種他比任何人都還要能抓住奇巴納的感覺，並加之以證實。而且他特別喜歡奇巴納覺得自已很髒而崩潰，最後再去安撫對方說他一點也不髒，替他把破碎的靈魂一塊塊撿起，也只有這時候他才會有真的掌握住了這頭龍的自信心。

在清理得差不多時，丹帝再次抬起頭直直看入奇巴納瑟縮的雙瞳。

「況且，你再髒也是我的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 好久沒有寫Ｈ文了，好不習慣
> 
> 真的是整篇寫完之後才想到，我沒有讓陌生人戴套。在此提醒大家這是不安全行為，不要模仿。
> 
> 本來只是要簡單寫個巴納幫丹帝足交，然後要丹帝舔乾淨的溫馨小故事。  
> 結果越走越遠，遠到最後根本沒寫我本來想寫的情節，寫了這莫名其妙的文，誇張。
> 
> 謝謝願意把整篇讀完的你：）


End file.
